Random
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: Hanya cerita-cerita pendek yang dibuat secara acak tentang NaruSasu. :D #Chapter 3 Marga
1. Chapter 1 Apel

**** Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger ****

 **.**

Judul: **Random**

Penulis :

 **Random** by **Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger**

 **NARUTO** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning **:** Gaje, OOC, EYD yang kacau, typo (?). hanya cerita-cerita tentang kehidupan NaruSasu yang dibuat secara acak. Satu cerita dengan cerita lain tidak saling berhubungan. Beberapa sudah pernah di post di **Grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & femSasu) **kalau mau silahkan bergabung **dirumah Hatsuki** ini :D *Promo ceritanya *****

 **.**

 ****** **APPLE ****

Apel adalah buah suci Dewi Aphrodite, itulah yang tertulis dalam Mitologi Yunani Kuno. Melempar buah tersebut pada seseorang berarti pernyataan cinta. Jika apel tersebut ditangkap, maka cinta orang itu diterima. Jadilah mereka sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto dengar dari Sasuke Fans Club.

Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa hal itu dianggap serius oleh para gadis, bahkan laki-laki sekalipun. Yang Naruto tahu, beberapa gadis populer seperti halnya Sakura dan Ino serta SFC melakukan hal itu. Berharap Sasuke menangkap apel itu, namun semuanya Sasuke abaikan, tidak ada satu apel pun yang ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Begitu juga apel yang dilempar oleh Hyuuga Neji, salah satu artis muda yang sedang naik daun.

Sasuke itu suka tomat, itu yang Naruto tahu. Mungkin jika itu tomat maka semuanya akan ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Haha, Sasuke akan menjadi seorang playboy tanpa ia sadari jika menerima buah berkelamin ganda itu *baca tomat*.

Naruto saat ini sedang bingung sendiri, ditangannya saat ini ada sebuah apel merah. Pemuda pirang itu sendiri bingung kenapa dia membeli apel tersebut. Apa ia ingin mencoba tradisi (?) SFC. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Untuk apa dia melakukan tradisi bodoh itu.

"Dobe," sebuah suara datar membuat sang pirang menoleh kebelakang. Cepat-cepat dia menyembunyikan apel itu dibelakang tubuhnya. Percayalah dia sekarang seperti gadis yang ingin mengatakan cinta.

"Yo, Sasuke. Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa," ucapnya, berusaha bersikap biasa dan sayangnya itu gagal.

Sasuke menaikan sedikit alisnya bingung, lama tak berjumpa katanya, bukannya mereka satu kelas bahakan duduk satu meja dengannya. Adik dari Itachi ini menatapnya penuh selidik penuh curiga.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Apa itu untukku?" tanyanya, sedikit pede mungkin. Dia sempat melihat benda merah itu ditangan Naruto ketika pemuda itu melamun. Habisnya banyak orang yang memberinya apel, meski ia tolak, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada maksud terselubung dari apel-apel yang coba dilemparkan oleh fansnya dan sayangnya Sasuke tahu maksud terselubung itu.

"Eh, ini. Aku tadi membelinya. Kau mau?" tanyanya was-was.

"Hn."

"Kau harus menangkapnya, ok!" ucap sang Uzumaki tegas, entah kenapa merasakan suatu harapan tertentu.

"Hn."

Benda merah tersebut sudah dilempar dan mulai berpindah tangan. Tangkapan sempurna oleh Sasuke. Jadi sekarang mereka jadian? Apa semudah itu? Sejujurnya Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak tahu maksud dari lemparan apel tersebut. Naruto entah kenapa merasa jadi penjahat sekarang.

"Dobe, kau idiot. Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Eh?"

 **END**

 **Terima kasih atas RnR nya :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping

**Judul : Random**

 **Penulis :**

 **Random by Hiruma Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger *panjang uy* Yuki Jaeger aja deh**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning** : Ini hanya dribble pendek dan tidak ada kesamaan setting cerita disetiap fanfic, jadi kalo ada yang gantung, janggal dan sejenisnya ya bukan tanggung jawab saya *digetok* Cerita ini pernah saya post di Grub Facebook **"NaruSasu ( SasUke & FemSasu )**. Jika ingin bergabung silahkan :D *promo*

Terima kasih untuk uzumaki megami , Nikeisha Farras , Chaterine317 , Oranyellow-chan , ikatriplesblingers , Hwang635 , qwertyxing , RainKim , Caesar704 , Habibah794 , D yang udah mau repot repot review :3

 ******* SLEEPING *******

 ****Dari semua yang dipikirkan otak dobe Naruto saat ini, 'Kenapa Sasuke tidur bersamanya?' Villa yang ada dipuncak ini bukan rumah kecil yang hanya memiliki dua kamar (untuknya dan untuk ibunya) tapi tempatnya memiliki banyak kamar. Lalu kenapa bungsu Uchiha itu tidur disampingnya dengan tenang. Seolah dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Naruto memang tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha menginap disini, karena undangan orang tuanya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak tidur dikamar sebelah bukannya disini? Bukan, bukan, Naruto bukannya pelit, tapi jantungnya daritadi berpacu, suhu tubuhnya juga sedikit meningkat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Apa dia sakit?

Naruto memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa waktu begitu lambat? Cepatlah pagi!

"Eng," guraman pelan terdengar dari belakang, sedikit gerakan terasa. Naruto melirik kebelakang sedikit. Sasuke sedang merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dengan kedua tangan ditekuk didekat wajah.

'Imutnya~' Naruto menggeleng secara kasar, apa yang dia pikirkan! Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha kembali tidur, namun tidak bisa. Rasanya ia ingin selalu melihat kebelakang, menyerah dengan keinginannya sendiri, pemuda itu langsung merubah posisinya menghadap Sasuke.

Kenapa pemuda itu begitu manis, dengan mata tertutup ditambah bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, mata yang selalu menatap tajam sekitarnya. Bibir pink yang sedikit terbuka seperti bayi, bibir yang selalu berucap kasar. Rambut sewarna malam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit yang seputih salju.

Tangan Naruto tanpa sadar terjulur membetulkan surai raven yang menghalangi mata itu, menyentuh pipi putih tersebut dan kemudian beralih pada bibir yang sedikit tebuka itu. Mengusapnya pelan dan lembut.

Sepasang mata onyx terbuka, membuatnya terkejut. Cepat-cepat tangan tersebut dijauhkan, sedikit takut. Apa yang akan keluar dari bibir sang onyx?

Lama menunggu, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar mulut tersebut. Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh pelipis pemuda itu, mengusapnya pelan hingga ke pipi. Terus berulang hingga iris onyx itu tertutup. Seperti menyukai sentuhan lembut itu.

Naruto memberanikan dirinya mendekat pada Sasuke. Menyentuh kepala sang onyx dan mendekatkan pada dadanya, memeluknya pelan. Sebuah cengkraman pelan dapat Naruto rasakan di kaos yang ia pakai, sambil semakin menyamankan dirinya didada Naruto. Dan malam itu berlalu dengan keduanya tertidur sambil mendekap satu sama lain.

 **-END-**

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan review :D Buat yang nunggu fanfic yang lain *emang ada* sabar ya, Authornya lagi LGBT (Lagi Galau Banyak Tugas) :v


	3. Chapter 3 Marga

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

 **.**

 **Judul: Random**

 **Penulis :**

 **Random** by **Yuki Jaeger**

 **NARUTO** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Thank to**

Hwang635, Nikeisha Farras, Habibah794, Shflynie, nicisicrita Eun810, Soul and Me, Fafaja, Kita Nakamura, D (for rewiew chapter 2) dan Cocoa2795, Narusasu (for review chapter 1)

 **Warning:** Gaje, OOC, EYD yang kacau, typo (?). hanya cerita-cerita tentang kehidupan NaruSasu yang dibuat secara acak. Satu cerita dengan cerita lain tidak saling berhubungan.

.

 **** MARGA ****

.

Semua orang tahu desa Konoha dikelilingi oleh hutan. Hutan tersebut ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang yang membuat suasananya menjadi sejuk dan tentram. Dibawah salah satu pohon terdapat dua orang pemuda yang seumuran. Salah satu dari mereka duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil menutup kedua matanya menikmati semilar angin yang berhembus. Sedangkan yang satunya berbaring beralaskan rumput.

Kedua laki-laki yang baru menginjak remaja itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Guru yang seharusnya mengawasi mereka sedang menjalankan misi dan gadis berambut pink yang menjadi teman setim mereka sedang sakit, jadilah mereka menjalankan latihan berdua.

"Ne, Sasuke," salah satu dari mereka menampakan iris biru langit. Rambut pirangnya ditiup semilar angin bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Hn," guram pemuda itu pelan, dia tidak sepenuhnya mau menanggapi ucapan teman setimnya yang kelewat aktif itu.

Naruto yang sejak tadi berbaring kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap "Aku mulai berpikir namamu itu jelek."

Sasuke –nama pemuda yang bersandar pada pohon itu- membuka matanya, menatap pemuda pirang yang saat ini duduk manis sambil menatapnya. Senyuman lebar terlukis dibibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau dengar apa yang ku katakan, namamu jelek terutama margamu,"ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Jelek katanya? Semua orang tahu kalau nama Sasuke berasal dari nama mendiang ayah hokege ketiga. Lalu Uchiha, semua orang pasti ingin jadi bagian dari Uchiha, karena Uchiha adalah klan elit Konoha. Jadi, bagian mananya yang jelek?

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke, lebih baik kau merubah namamu, atau setidaknya merubah margamu," ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanys memutar bola matanya bonan. Percuma juga ia mendengarkan ocehan Naruto. pemuda itu memang sudah biasa berisik dengam segala ocehannya. Lagipula namanya lebih bagus daripada nama naruto yang merupakan man amakanan.

"Aku punya saran-"

"..."

"bagaimana jika kau merubah namamu-"

"..."

"menjadi-"

"..."

"Uzumaki."

"Baka. Aho. Dobe."

 **END**

 **Terima kasih atas RnR nya :3**

 **Inspirasi didapat pas baca Fanfic KageHina *tapi aku menganggapnya HinaKege /plak/* di fandom Haikyuu! Dengan judul "** **Cara Melamar Anak Orang Dengan Baik dan Benar** **"**


End file.
